


we can bury these bones on the floor

by haipollai



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Finding a new home, Fluff, M/M, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/pseuds/haipollai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleeing SHIELD, having to leave behind everything. Two city boys trying to fit in in the middle of nowhere in Colorado. Some nights, listening to Bucky retch after nightmares, Steve wondered why they tried. Nothing seemed to be working but then Bucky started to smile more. He sleeps through the night more. Things are getting better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we can bury these bones on the floor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Renne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renne/gifts), [beardsley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardsley/gifts), [lanyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/gifts).



> Title from Gin Wigmore's Sweet Hell.  
> Thank you to my lovely ladies who I would love to run away with to a cozy house in the middle of nowhere <3

Steve wakes up with the sun shining through the bedroom window. He slips out of bed, being careful not to wake his partner, and puts on shorts for his jog. He doesn't listen to any music while he runs, preferring the sound of the town waking up around him. Mrs. McMahon down the block waves as he passes, used to seeing him now each morning when she leaves for work. Her daughter has cancer so she works early to spend the afternoon with her. Around the corner he catches the smell of the bakery finishing up their first batch of the morning. He makes a mental note to stop there on his way home. There's Johnny Luin leaving for school, he comes over some afternoons to work on the lawn. And other faces pass him by, all part of this new community they've become a part of.

By the time he gets home, his shirt sticks to him with sweat. He used to come back out of breath, even the serum couldn’t compensate immediately for the higher altitudes in Colorado. But he’s used to it now. It’s been over a year since they’ve settled there and somehow it’s kind of like home.

Bucky is already awake and in the kitchen, fussing with the coffee machine. He makes a face when Steve leans in for a kiss. “You smell, go shower.”

“Love you too.” 

Steve gives him the bag of bagels before heading to the bathroom. He takes his time, closing his eyes and letting the water wash over him. His mind wanders to Bucky in the kitchen and Bucky the night before. Bucky straddling him, moving slowly up and down, determined to drive Steve nuts.

His hand moves down his torso, wrapping around his cock, stroking slowly as he remembers more. Of the heat of Bucky’s body, the arch of his neck when he’s coming. The details get Steve hard faster and he doesn't want to leave Bucky waiting. He comes quietly, nothing more than a sigh and he slumps against the cool tile wall. He turns the water off as it starts to cool and wraps himself in a towel. The house smells like coffee and fresh bread and he follows it to the kitchen.

"Put on pants," Bucky says without looking up from the paper. He doesn't wear his metal arm anymore, it's too obvious in a small town and too heavy for easy, everyday wear. Steve presses a kiss to his shoulder, glancing at the headlines briefly before heading to the coffee machine. "Steve."

He twists around to see Bucky blatantly checking him out. "See anything you like, Bucky?"

"Yea. More coffee." He gives Steve an easy smile and holds out his mug. It comes so easily to him now, the most obvious sign that the past two years have been worth it. Fleeing SHIELD, having to leave behind everything. Two city boys trying to fit in in the middle of nowhere in Colorado. Some nights, listening to Bucky retch after nightmares, Steve wondered why they tried. Nothing seemed to be working but then Bucky started to smile more. He sleeps through the night more. Things are getting better. Steve smiles back, he can't help it but doesn't move to give him coffee. Instead he leans back against the counter, knowing how low the towel is hanging on his hips. Bucky's eyes linger there and don't bother moving. "You tease. It's too early for this."

Reluctantly, Steve pushes away from the counter and leaves the coffee pot within Bucky's reach. "I'll put on pants." As he passes, Bucky reaches out and catches the towel, stripping Steve completely.

"There, I'm helping," he says smugly. Steve leans in to steal a quick kiss. Bucky hums into the kiss before gently pushing him away. Steve goes to get on a pair of sweats before rejoining Bucky, falling into the easy routine they've managed to figure out. He's picked up some part time work but Sharon helped set them up well. Steve has all the documentation to prove he's Steve Grant now. Steve Rogers was left behind in New York along with a shield and a uniform that belong in a war that ended decades ago. He wanted to be a soldier to do some good, not to be an icon. There are toys of him in the toy store a few blocks away and every time he sees one it feels wrong, like a betrayal of something. Being with Bucky let's him just be Steve again and he hopes that Bucky feels the same with him. "You're in your own head," Bucky says softly, tapping the back of his hand. 

"Sorry, was thinking about us." He takes Bucky's hand, turning it around to press a kiss to his palm.

"Hopefully all good." There's fear in Bucky's eyes. Certain topics always bring up fear and Steve knows it's not personal, but he still hates to think he's caused it.

"The best. Plans for today?" Steve asks. Bucky makes a thoughtful noise and is leaning into kiss him when everything happens at once. Steve's cellphone starts ringing and moments later someone knocks. Steve's stomach drops and he can see the mirroring realization on Bucky's face. This is it. They grew too complacent. "I'll get the door." Bucky nods silently and lets go of Steve's hand to go get the phone. Steve doesn't want to let him out of his sight but the knocking gets more insistent and even one-armed, Steve knows Bucky can take care of himself. 

He doesn't bother putting on anything besides his sweats, he wants whoever is on the other side to know they're interrupting something.

"Hello Agent Hill." 

She's flanked by two men, all dressed almost casually. "Gonna invite us inside, Rogers?"

"Not Rogers anymore." But he steps aside, gesturing for them to come in and leads the way to the kitchen. Bucky has the phone between his ear and his shoulder and spares their three guests an annoyed glance. There's an odd lump under the newspaper that Steve doesn't look too long at. He finishes up his conversation and drops the phone to the table, placing it so Steve can see the caller ID before the screen is cleared. Sharon. Just a little too late.

"We're here to take you back," Hill says without any preamble.

"No," Steve answers without any hesitation. Hill crosses her arms and looks hard at both of them. As if that will give her some kind of answer or understanding. "Do you want coffee? At this rate our pot is going to get cold if you don't." The two men stand up straighter but Hill pulls out a chair and sits down.

"Why not?" She asks.

"Because not everyone wants to spend their lives at your damn beck and call," Bucky grumbles, shoving back in his chair to give himself more room to maneuver just in case.

Hill looks ready to retort but turns to Steve, obviously thinking he'll be the easier one to convince. "And you'll just abandon your role as Captain America? Good coffee."

Bucky's looking at Steve as well now. He knows Steve's feelings on this, they've gone over it between them in countless motel rooms and safe houses and even here in their small house in Colorado. "Maybe we should head to Europe after this."

"Too cold. South America?" He suggests. Bucky spares him a smile, nothing like the real one Steve got earlier and he misses it already. Nothing can go back to like it was before. Their calm has been shattered.

Hill clears her throat loudly.

"We're not going back Agent Hill." Steve leans forward, resting his elbows on the table. "I know it doesn't make sense, but the things I fought for- the war I was in - It made sense to me. But that war ended and the Chitauri are taken care of. You have a new team. Find a new man for the suit."

The two men stiffen as if offended he would consider that. Hill takes a long sip of her coffee. "I mean it, really good coffee." She watches the two of them, eying the way Bucky twists to move closer to Steve. Her eyes linger on his empty sleeve and then move to Steve. "You're serious." Steve doesn't say anything and Hill stares him down. Without warning she stands, manners get Steve and Bucky to their feet as well. There's a hint of a smirk on her lips as if this was the answer she expected before coming. "Good, I have an idea of who could fill out that suit nicely. We'll see ourselves out." Steve still follows them to the door, needing to make sure that they're truly leaving. He stands there, watching the black car disappear around the corner. After a moment Bucky comes up behind him, and rests his cheek on Steve's shoulder.

"They didn't leave any bugs. There might be surveillance outside though." His hand finds Steve's, fingers entwining with his. "Steve," his voice drops low to barely more than a whisper. "They found us."

"We can be gone by tomorrow. Get out of the country." Steve turns, closing the door behind him. He slips one arm around Bucky's waist, drawing him closer. "We'll be ok."

Bucky smiles into the kiss. "I'm tired, Steve. I don't want to run anymore. It's been good here. Kind of boring." He smiles sheepishly and takes a few steps back, his hand still in Steve's. "But good." He keeps moving backwards, pulling Steve with him, back to the kitchen. "Kind of like home." It brings a smile to Steve's face. He likes the sound of that, home. There are things he misses, Sharon and Sam but they all still manage to keep in contact. But there's Bucky to think of now. Keeping Bucky safe and sane, keeping him focused on the present and away from those who would use him. Steve will do whatever he can to keep Bucky safe. Bucky's own memories might be a mess, half real and half implanted, but Steve remembers the panic when he first showed up after the cube had done its work.

"You mean that?"

He ducks his head, suddenly shy. "Maybe. I think so."

Steve cups his face and nudges him up so they're looking at each other again. "Than we'll stay."

"Unless we find surveillance in the Bernsteins' tree." Bucky backs into the table, and adjusts so he's sitting on the edge, one foot curling around Steve's thigh.

"Unless we find surveillance in the Bernstein's tree," Steve murmurs, ducking his head to nuzzle Bucky's neck.

"We were eating breakfast," he says softly, letting his head drop back to give Steve better access. Steve hums in acknowledge but doesn't stop. "Steve," Bucky sighs, hooking his leg more securely around Steve's waist. Steve's teeth scrape over his collarbone drawing a surprised whine from Bucky. "Ok fine, no breakfast."

"You ate without me anyway." He bites teasingly at Bucky's right shoulder, wanting Bucky to feel it. In return, Bucky drags his nails up Steve's back. He knows there's going to be sharp red lines left over for a little bit before he heals, but for now he strips off his shirt so Bucky can see them. Can see that he's marked Steve. It's not the only mark from Bucky that Steve bears. His nose is slightly crooked from when Bucky broke his nose during a nightmare and in their cheap motel room, hadn't been able to set it quite right and over his left shoulder is a small tattoo, the wings the Commandos all used to wear. Bucky has a matching one on his right shoulder. 

"Let's go to Spain," Bucky says suddenly, eyes still fixed up on the ceiling, away from Steve. "Or Australia. Anywhere."

Steve looks up at him, trying to mentally figure out Bucky's logic. "I thought you wanted to stay."

"Not moving just- a vacation." He grins and finally looks at Steve. "I know life here has been pretty easy by our standards but we've never had a vacation."

"We'd go nuts on vacation. Bored out of our minds with nothing to do." He kisses Bucky's cheek but the moment is over. He keeps his shirt off though, so when he turns to get coffee, Bucky can still see the scratches he left.

"Let's give it a try. Throw them off and we can have some fun." Bucky slides off the table. He's running with his idea now, enamored maybe with the romance of it. He comes up behind Steve and kisses his shoulder, right on the tattoo. "Come on Steve."

He leans back into Bucky, thinking it over. They knew rationally that they would probably be found but it always felt like something to deal with another day. He expected to panic when this finally happened but he feels strangely calm. "Some place warm." He can feel Bucky's smile against his neck, knowing he's won. "And we'll keep the house here. Good to have a home."

"Agreed. Ours." Bucky nudges him around so they're face to face and Bucky brushes his lips against Steve's. "Mine," he whispers. Steve smiles into the kiss, his second attempt at breakfast lying forgotten on the counter behind him. It'll be there later.


End file.
